La Mano Derecha Del Dios
by Lord Fic
Summary: Un Jinchuriki diferente. Entrenado apropiadamente. Reconocido por su aldea desde su nacimiento. Tener el poder para protejer a sus seres queridos. ¿Qué mas naruto necesita? Ha! Terminar el papeleo del Sandaime.
1. Chapter 1

**-La mano derecha del dios-**

**Capitulo 01: El Sandaime Hokage!**

_~Horas después del ataque del Kyubi~_

El Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi miro con una furia fría al 'honorable' consulado de konoha. Eran los mismos ojos del _Kami No Shinobi _que dieron a conocer al Sarutobi como el _'el profesor' _en la segunda y tercera guerra cuando ordenaba a sus ninja acabar con sus oponentes sin ningún remordimiento alguno, eran los ojos de un ninja que no pensaría dos veces en acabar con su oponente. Este ninja veterano, líder y guerrero ha vivido todo lo que la vida puede dar, el mas que cualquier otro comprende que es sufrimiento.

Ahora esos ojos que se endurecieron con el tiempo helaba a todos y a cada unos de los presentes en la sala del consejo en lo que queda de la torre del Hokage. Sin embargo, unos ojos así impactarían a muchas personas pero no lograría el mismo efecto que había dejado petrificado a los del consulado.

No.

Ninguna persona lograría este efecto pero nuestro Hokage, en ese momento, estaba liberando una cantidad casi imposible de instinto asesino para un ninja. Todos habían sentido el instinto asesino del Kyubi hace ratos y muchos no lo soportaron pero pensar que un hombre de la edad del Sandaime pudiera liberar una cantidad de sed de sangre al igual que el Kyubi o más era imposible de creer.

Pero ninjas como Danzo conocían la verdad de esta técnica, era cierto que la cantidad de instinto asesino del Sandaime superaba al del kyubi por mucho pero esto era por el simple hecho que el del Sarutobi era instinto asesino concentrado mientras que el del kyubi no. Si la bestia de nueve colas lo hubiera echo dudo que existiera algún ninja que lo aguantara y no muriera. Era un milagro que la bestia no pudieran aprender este jutsu.

Sin embargo, Danzo no podía negar que sentía miedo, no era mas fuerte que miedo. Sentía como toda su vida pasaba por sus ojos, como una fuerza invisible aplastaba todo su ser. Rompiendo la cadena de lo imposible. Si Danzo, el líder de Raíz sentía insignificante delante de Hiruzen. Quizás por eso fue elegido por su maestro para ser Hokage y no el.

Pero los civiles del lado del consejo se sentían aun mas aterrados algunos no pudieron con el monstruoso poder del Sandaime Hokage y habían perdidos la conciencia otros no tan dichosos por el simple hecho de nunca haber recibido entrenamiento ninja se vieron con el desafortunado fin de la muerte.

"Haruzen! P-p-ara!" Jadeo Koharu tratando de soportar el increíble poder de su viejo amigo y Hokage. Nunca había visto al Sarutobi tan enojado. Mucho menos sabía que poseía tanto poder escondido.

El Sandaime siguió dejando salir su sed de sangre por un momento mas mientras escuchaba los jadeos y débiles voces de suplicando que pare. Asintió un poco con satisfacción y dejo disipar su instinto asesino pero no por completo, necesitaba dejar claro quien era el líder de esta aldea.

Vio como algunos luchaban por volver a la normalidad y endurecían sus cara pero el temblor de sus cuerpos dilataba el miedo que sentían. "Al parecer se le han olvidado que esta es una aldea _ninja, _donde un _ninja _gobierna. Yo soy _Hokage, _un _ninja. _Yo _gobierno._" La voz fría se escucho por todas las esquinas de la sala mandando escalofríos por las espaldas de cada una de los ninjas y civiles por igual. "Si yo digo salten ustedes preguntan que tan alto, si digo corran ustedes preguntan que tan rápido ¡Yo soy el líder! ¡Mi palabra es ley, si no se someten entonces perecerán! ¡¿He quedado claro?!" Grito.

"¡Si señor!" Se escucho el coro unisonó de todos, incluso de los ANBU escondido en las paredes.

Sarutobi asintió. "Como seguía diciendo, el Yondaime Hokage sacrifico su vida sellando a la bestia de nueve colas en _mi _nieto, Konohamuru _Sarutobi. _El es un Jinchuriki, no la bestia. ¿Qué da claro?" Pregunto elevando un poco su instinto asesino amenazadoramente esperando que alguien diga lo contrario.

"¡Si señor!" Una vez más gritaron los presentes en la reunión.

"Me alegro que si." Dijo alegremente el Hokage, cambiando completamente de carácter. Pero todos entendían que el viejo Sarutobi no debía ser enfrentado. Comenzaron a relajarse hasta que el Hokage se puso serio. Comenzaba la reunión. "¡ANBU!" Grito con autoridad.

Tres hombres aparecieron de rodillas al instantes, todos vestidos de negro y mascaras blancas con dibujos de animales diferentes en cada una de ella. "¡Hokage-Sama!" Exclamaron.

"¿Dónde esta Jiraya?" Pregunto.

"Señor, Jiraya-Sama esta en camino a la cuida del Señor Feudal del país del fuego en busca de ayuda para la reconstrucción de la aldea." Informo uno con cara de león.

"Bien eso corta el tiempo. Necesitamos reconstruir la aldea lo más pronto posible. Quiero reúnan un grupo de los mejores ANBU y hagan un perímetro de defensa en la aldea no quiero que ningún espía se escabulle en la aldea. Ordenen a los Genin y Chunin ayudar en la reconstrucción mientras esperan la ayuda del Feudal del fuego. Nuestra prioridad ahora es reconstruir la aldea antes que todo." Ordeno el Hokage. "Reúnen a los Junin para que tomen misiones rango B, A y S. Necesitamos dinero, además no podemos darnos el lujo de perder queridos clientes.

"¡De inmediato Señor!" Afirmaron los ANBU antes desaparecer en una sombra.

"¡Shikaku! Hoy han muerto muchos ninjas, tantos que temo que Konoha no será la aldea más poderosa militarmente de las naciones ninjas. Es una pena realmente que tantas personas hallan muerto en una sola noche." Expreso con tristeza el Sarutobi. "Necesitamos nuevos ninjas aun mas fuerte que antes. No podemos permitir que la voluntad del fuego se apague. Te encargaras de crear un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento para los nuevos reclutas." Ordeno viendo fijamente al Nara.

"Que problemático." Suspiro el Nara quien hasta ahora tenía su cabeza recostada en la mesa pero vio la mira intensa del Hokage y rápidamente se enderezo. "¡Inmediatamente Hokage-Sama!" Exclamo enérgicamente, no quería enojar al Hokage no después de la mostración de poder de hace rato. Además, era mejor que estar en casa viviendo los cambios de emociones de su mujer. Dios sabe que las mujeres embarazadas son problematicas.

"Hiashi! Ordena a unos cuantos de tus ninjas para que se unan con los ANBU para proteger a la aldea de los espías." Hiashi asintió manteniendo su cara neutra. "Choza comienza con la producción de píldoras de soldados del clan Akimichi. Nuestros ninjas las necesitaran para cumplir con las horas de trabajo."

El Akimichi afirmo con su cabeza. "¡Si señor!" Exclamo con una sonrisa. Orgulloso de que por una vez más los ninjas dependen de su clan. Sus píldoras son la mejor invención de los clanes de Konoha de todos los tiempos. Gracias a ellos cientos de ninjas se han salvado durante la segunda y tercera guerra ninja tomando las pastillas cuando no tenían más chacra.

El Sandaime suspiro cansadamente sentía su cuerpo suplicar por un descanso pero no era tiempo para eso. El puede ser el ninja mas fuerte de todo konoha pero esa liberación de poder lo dejo agotado tanto sicológicamente como físicamente. Un hombre de su edad no hubiera sido capaz de liberar tanto poder sin efectos secundarios ahora sentía como su cuerpo gritaba de dolor pero sus años de ninja le había enseñado a ignorarlo y seguir ha delante. Diez años antes no hubiera sentido nada pero ahora a sus sesenta sentía todo el eso del mundo por cualquier cosa. Es una lastima que existiera un jutsu que rejuveneciera a las personas.

Pero su edad no evitara gobernar Konoha como es debido. No podía permitir que la aldea que el primer y segundo Hokage luchó por crear caiga en las manos políticas del consulado civil. Minato por desgracia permitió que ellos controlaran gran parte de las decisiones del Hokage. Algo que no debió pasar.

Sin embargo entendía que Minato aunque un ninja muy fuerte aun no estaba listo para ser Hokage. El joven prodigio era un ninja como ningún otro, era un genio pero le faltaba experiencia para conseguir el titulo de líder de una de las cinco naciones ninja. Muchas personas saben la razón por el cual Minato fue elegido Hokage y no Orochimaru.

La fama del Namikaze subió considerablemente cuando extermino a las tropas de Iwa y con ellos terminado la tercera guerra mundial. Era el nuevo héroe del país del fuego, lo querían tanto que el Feudal del Fuego mismo le otorgo un estatus de Clan en el país del Fuego. Un estatus que sobrepasaba a todos los de Konoha porque se significaba que contaba con todo el apoyo del Feudal y el único Clan que contaba con su apoyo era el Clan Senju quienes negociaron con el pasado líder para construir una aldea ninja en su tierra.

Mientras que Orochimaru elegía quedarse en las sombras Minato asistía a las actividades socialistas de la aldea formando amistades con los poderes de la aldea ninjas como ciudadanos, al final ganándose a todo el pueblo. Claro todo estos con las enseñanzas de su maestro, Jiraya No Sennin.

Más tarde anuncio su matrimonio con la última mujer del Clan Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki. Un clan que era de la realeza en Konoha no solo por ser hermanos del Clan Senju si no también por ser la familia del Feudal del Remolino. Kushina era la princesa del país del remolino y Uzushigakure No Sato. Ella era una persona de mucho poder porque controlaba la industria que sustentaba a muchas de las aldeas.

El se vio obligado a nombrarlo Yondaime Hokage porque no solo la aldea lo quería pero el señor Feudal también. Una decisión que no se arrepintió haber tomado. El joven prodigio sacrifico su vida por la aldea como un buen Hokage, cumpliendo su deber. No había que decir que el se sentía orgulloso de Minato. Mas que cualquiera de sus estudiantes que al final terminaron ser una decepción, fuertes ninjas pero todos se desviaron del camino de la voluntad del fuego que el Shodaime Hokage lucho tanto por enseñar.

Si, Minato Namikaze era una persona merecedora del titulo del Hokage.

"¿Hokage-Sama?" Escucho la voz de Inoichi sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Lo miro indicándole que continuara.

El Yamanaka lo miro nerviosamente, no sabia si era por el poder que mostro o otra cosa. "Señor, quisiera saber donde esta Naruto." Pregunto este preocupadamente. Sus amigos y compañeros de la sala lo miraron curiosamente, no sabían quien era este Naruto para ser nombrado en una reunión de tan importancia.

El Sandaime entrecerró sus ojos y llevo su pipa a su boca tomando un sorbo de humo y dejándolo salir lentamente. "No veo porque debería importarte el niño, después de todo el no es parte del Clan Yamanaka. Ni me acuerdo haber escuchado de una amistada entre tu y sus padre." Cuestiono sospechosamente el viejo Sarutobi.

Inoichi suspiro y negó con su cabeza. "No. Sus padres y yo no éramos los mejores amigos pero hemos compartido buenos momentos. Tampoco el chico es parte de mi clan. Bueno aun no lo es, Señor." Ahora los otros se sentían intrigados. ¿Un chico que será parte del Clan Inoichi?

Haruzen le lanza una mirada confusa. "¿De que estas hablando Inoichi? Naruto ya es parte de un clan." Sus ojos se abrieron en grande. "Al menos que…"

"Así es, Hokage-Sama" Interrumpió el lector de mentes. "Su padre y yo firmamos un tratado entre clanes. Donde su Hijo y mi Hija deberán casarse una vez hechos Genin cual es la edad para considerarlos adultos." Informo el Yamanaka recibiendo miradas de sorpresa de algunos en el consejo. Claro los matrimonios arreglados entre clanes no eran desconocidos en las familias ninja de estatus como la de ellos ¡Rayos! La mayoría de ellos lo fueron pero pensar que una persona como Inoichi firmara uno es una cosa que no se veía todos los días. El era una persona con buena moral y no haría estas clases de cosas, sin embargo acaba de informar que ha entregado a su hija aun matrimonio que quizás sea infeliz. Pero los mas sorprendidos eran Choza y Shikaku quienes conocen a Inoichi desde todo la vida y saben que el Yamanaka no firmaría un trato si no con una buena razón, una muy buena.

"Acordamos que si una de las familias muere y niño del tratado será llevado al Clan del tratado hasta este a edad y pueda asumir las responsabilidades de Jefe de Clan." Termino mirando fijamente al Sandaime. Le había prometido a Kushina con su vida que haría todo lo posible por mantener con vida a su hijo sin importar lo que pase.

Sarutobi lo miro sorprendido. "Esto… es una sorpresa. Nunca me imagine que tu, Inoichi, de todos firmarás un matrimonio arreglado para tu niña que aun no ha nacido." Inoichi desvió su mirada a otro lado tratando de ocultar su culpa pero el Sandaime no le presto atención. "Aunque conociendo a los padres de Naruto y si el es parecido a ellos. Y se que lo es. Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse, tu hija será tratada como lo que es, una princesa." Le lanzo una risa a Inoichi quien la regreso alegremente.

"Pero me temo que no puedo ceder el niño." Le informo Haruzen seriamente.

Inoichi lo miro sorprendido y enojado. "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" Demando furiosamente Inoichi poniéndose de pies bruscamente. "¡Le prometí a su madre que lo mantendría feliz y lo cuidaría!"

Hiruzen lo miro tristemente pero había un poco de seriedad en sus ojos. "No dudo que lo mantengas feliz, mucho menos que no lo cuidaras como si fuera tu propio hijo." De repente sus ojos se endurecieron mirando fijamente al Yamanaka haciendo que este se retroceda un poco. "Pero ¿crees que podrás mantenerlo ha salvo una vez que Iwa de con su paradero? Pondrás a todo tu clan en peligro, a toda tu familia. Sobre todo ha tu hija. No Inoichi ese es un riesgo que no estoy por tomar." Declaro el Sandaime.

Inoichi lo miro como si iba ha decir algo pero al final callo es su silla admitiendo la derrota. Sabía que el viejo Sarutobi tenía toda la razón, no podía permitir que el chico caiga en las manos enemigas o que Iwa asesine a los miembros de su clan con fines de tratar de llegar al hijo de su peor enemigo. "Tiene razón Hokage-sama pero ¿que será de el? ¿Quién lo cuidara?" Pregunto preocupadamente.

Hiruzen le dio una risa. "Yo lo cuidare, el reconvertirá en mi cuarto y ultimo discípulo." Todos se sorprendieron ¿Un cuarto discípulo? ¿Quién era este niño tan importante para que el Sandaime lo tomara como discípulo? "Además no hay logar mas seguro que la mansión del clan Sarutobi.

"¡Hiruzen Sarutobi! Dinos quien es este Naruto que tanto hablan." Demando Koharu, el antiguo compañero del Sandaime y consejero del Hokage.

El Sandaime miro a Inoichi quien asintió con la cabeza. El Hokage suspiro sabiendo los dolores de cabeza que vendrán con la noticia que va a romper. "Naruto es el hijo de Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki, princesa del país del remolino y Minato Namikaze. El Yondaime Hokage de Konoha." Todos quedaron sorprendido y jadeando atónicos.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡El Hijo del Yondaime!"

"¡¿Por qué nadie supe de esto?!"

"¡¿Dónde esta Naruto-Sama?!"

Los gritos siguieron por unos momentos hasta que el Hokage se canso. "¡Silencio!" Naruto se encuentra en un lugar seguro al cuidado de mis ANBU más leales. No hay nada de que preocuparse." Aseguro el Sandaime callando los murmullos que estaban empezando a expandirse.

"Ya hablaremos de Naruto Namikaze en otro ocasión en estos momentos lo mas importante es la reconstrucción de la aldea. Esta reunión esta termina nos reuniremos entre una semana. ¡Están despedidos!" Ellos asintieron aunque algunos querían insistir la discusión del hijo del Yondaime Namikaze. Pero sabían que podían perder la cabeza si enfurecían al Sandaime Hokage.

"¡Danzo tu quédate!" Ordeno el Sandaime recibiendo una mira neutral del viejo amigo.

Quedaron en la sala esperando hasta que el último saliera. Una vez libre el Hokage volteo a ver al consejero con una mira fría y calculadora. "Danzo tengo un trato que proponerte…"

**Notas del Autor:**

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de muchos. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Esta historia es un diferente al canon como vieron naruto no es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y Konohamaru es unos cuantos años mayores. El Sandaime tiene el control ¡YEYY! La verdad es que me gustan los fics donde el viejo tomo control de la aldea y hace las cosas como es. En este pues es obligado porque no permitirá que nada malo le pase a su nieto. **

**Como saben este es mi primer fic. Así que no sean tan duros conmigo. Por favor dejen REVIEWS ya sean positivos o negativos. Esto es un Harem pero la pareja principal es Naruto/Ino. Ellos son unas de mis parejas principales. Por favor voten que chicas quieren para el Harem.**

¡Reviews aquí!**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V


	2. Chapter 2

**-La mano derecha del dios-**

**Capitulo 01: Naruto Namikaze!**

Danzo miro al Hokage con interés ¿una trato? Que sorpresa, hace ya mucho tiempo que el y Haruzen trabajaban juntos, si eso es lo que quería. "¿Trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?" Pregunto el veterano con cautela.

Sarutobi sonrió un poco. "Es mas una elección, Danzo." De repente se puso serio y miro a Danzo a los ojos. "Quiero que me entregues el control de tu rama ANBU Raíz." Declaro en viejo ninja.

Danzo se sorprendió un momento pero lo escondió rápidamente. "¿Raíz? Acaso se te olvida que tu mismo mandaste a eliminar mi grupo hace años. Raíz no existe mas, Sarutobi." Negó pero el Hokage volvió y rio poniendo un poco nervioso a Danzo, esa no era una risa feliz. No, era mas una risa peligrosa que ha visto mucha veces a ninjas que se molestan al no recibir la respuesta que quieren. El mismo daba la misma risa antes de torturar a sus enemigos para recibir la información, y luego matarlos.

"¡Ha! ¡Ha! No creerás que yo, que te conozco desde siempre, caería en la mentira de que seguirías mis órdenes. ¡Nunca!" Miro furioso a Danzo quien dio un paso hacia tras involuntariamente. "¡Siempre lo supe! Puede que sea viejo ¡Pero en ningún momento pienses que soy tonto Danzo Shimura!" Grito irritadamente el Hokage desatando un poco su chacra provocando que su cuerpo brillara un poco en azul.

Danzo miro al Hokage con cuidado y un poco de temor escondido en su cara indiferente. No pensó que Haruzen supiera que el nunca elimino su rama ANBU, sospechar si pero nunca saber. Al parecer estaba se equivoco. Lo que mas le preocupaba es que el Sandaime después de tanto tiempo aun contuviera tanto poder, era increíble que a su edad aun sea el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea mientras el solo es una sombra de lo que fue.

Miro con calma falsa a Sarutobi tratando de no temblar delante la mirada intensa del que fue una vez un igual en cuestión de poder. "Me sorprendes una vez mas Haruzen. Lo que has hecho hoy en la sala del consulado me ha dejado impactado un poco. Nunca pensé que pondrías a esos civiles en su lugar pero me he equivoco varias antes. No niego que me alegro tener un Hokage competente al fin después de nuestro maestro no como el Namikaze…" Pero el Hokage lo interrumpió.

"¡Minato fue un buen líder! El sacrifico su vida por nosotros." Defendió el Hokage a Minato.

Danzo asintió. "Si, su sacrificio salvo a la aldea, sin duda alguna Minato fue unos de los mejore ninjas que Konoha haya producido." Miro a Haruzen firmemente. "Sin embargo no puedes negar que no estaba listo para ser Hokage. Le faltaba más experiencia políticamente para evitar que los más experimentados del consejo tomaran control de la aldea como lo hicieran. Por suerte no tuvieron tiempo de cambiar cosas mas graves." Dijo venenosamente Danzo recordando como los civiles jugaron con el poder que debería ser suyo.

Suspirando Haruzen asintió. "Tienes razón quizás no estaba listo para ser Hokage pero al fin y al cabo demostró que fue un buen líder. Sacrifico todo por el bien de la aldea. Por eso no pude permitir que usara a su hijo para sellar al kyubi. Su familia ha sacrificado mucho por esta aldea." Miro con dura determinación a Danzo. "No puedo permitir que su sacrificio sea en vano es hora que la aldea regrese hacer la Konoha que el Shodaime Hokage una vez lucho por crear. Nadie me impedirá tomar el control. ¡_No _el consejo, _no _los clanes y definitivamente _no _tu! ¡Seguirás mis ordenes al igual que todos! O me encargare personalmente de ti." Susurro peligrosamente elevando su chacra al máximo provocando que el piso de la sala se rompiera creando un cráter grande.

Danzo comenzó ha temblar del increíble poder que el Sandaime libero. Su respiración se falso y comenzó ha sudor como si no hubiera mañana. Su único ojo se abrió en grande y callo al suelo de rodillas tratando de controlar su respiración cosa que resulto imposible ya que el aura del Hokage aplastaba su cuerpo.

"¡Estamos claro!" Exclamo el Hokage.

Danzo asintió débilmente. "¡Si, Hokage-Sama!" Exclamo desesperadamente tratando que Haruzen para de concentrar su poder en el.

El Sandaime siguió un momento antes de llamar su poder hacia dentro lentamente recordándole a Danzo quien tiene el control. "Bien. Espero que nos hayamos entendido." Le dijo mirándolo con frio desdén. "Quiero una lista de todos los ninjas de Raíz en mi oficina a primera hora. Retírate de mi vista." Ordeno con voz dura.

Danzo asintió apretando sus dientes fuertemente antes de salir de la sala tambaleantemente.

Haruzen no se movió de su lugar hasta que la presencia de Danzo desapareció por de la torre del Hokage antes de caer de rodillas exhausto. "¡Rayos! Un momento mas y Danzo se hubiera dado cuenta de mi condición. Debo tener mas cuidado en el futuro." Lentamente se coloco de pies. Uso unas señas con las manos y desapareció en una bola de humo para aparecer frente a la mansión Sarutobi.

Camino por el pasillo asintiendo a todos los ANBU que se arrodillaban cuando pasaba. Se detuvo delante de una puerta grande y la abrió antes de entrar. Dentro lejos de la ventana se encontraba una cuna con dos bebes durmiendo sin importancia al mundo. Solo se escuchaba los suaves suspiros que emitían mientras descansaban.

Silenciosamente se movió hacia ella con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. "Ustedes dos serán el futuro de esta aldea. Estoy seguro de eso." Dijo antes de partir no viendo como uno de los bebes abría sus ojos azules brillantes y miraba la espalda del Hokage mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para una vez mas cerrarlos.

Si Sarutobi no sabia que ciertas fueron su palabras.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

~_Seis años después~ _

"¡Una vez mas!" Grito un agente ANBU mientras veía un sudoroso chico rubio golpear un muñeco especial de la base ANBU. El chico asintió y se coloco en una posición de pelea muy reconocida, era la misma forma que se necesitaba en la academia ninja para pasar sus exámenes genin pero este estaba un poco mezclado con el puño del mono del Sandaime. No había que decir que el agente estaba mas que sorprendido.

Miro como el chico se lanzo en un ataque rápido y golpeo la cara del muñeco con una fuerza descomunal para un niño de seis años. En su tiempo como ninja nunca vio un chico forzarse tanto como este. Era impresionante como captaba las técnicas ninjas. El no lo llamaría un prodigio como muchos lo hacen claro en chico es muy inteligente y un genio en ciertos aspectos ninja pero no un prodigio.

Un prodigio es aquel que aprende rápidamente las técnicas sin mucho problemas pero este chico aprende al nivel que todos los niños normales solo que una vez aprendido trata de dominarla hasta el punto de no necesitar usar las señas ninjas para invocar las técnicas, el único capaz de hacer este es el mismo Sandaime Hokage quien aprendido miles de jutsus en el transcurso de su vida y dominado una gran porción de ellos.

Era muy interesante ver como este acabo con los exámenes genin en record impecable, solo Kakashi se compara en lo rápido que paso esos exámenes pero para el recién nombra genin el titulo de Novato del Año es de poca importancia. El puede ser el mas fuerte entre ellos pero nunca se ha vuelto arrogante como otros, incluso prefiere ayudar a sus compañeros cosa que impresiona mucho a los profesores.

Por eso Naruto Namikaze era respetado por los profesores y estudiante por igual.

Cuando el Sandaime Hokage declaro que el ultimo Namikaze empezaría la academia a tan solo cinco años muchos comenzaron a dudar de la sanidad del Hokage pero sus opiniones cambiaron rápidamente unos cuantos meses después cuando Naruto se elevo hacia el primer lugar en todas su clases los instructores no tuvieron otra alternativa que examinarlo ya que notaron que Naruto-Sama, como le llaman comenzaba a encontrar las clases aburridas. Pero claro el chico nunca se quejaba pero los chunin vieron con claridad que la academia no era el lugar indicado para el Namikaze.

Unas semanas después el chico se convirtió en el novato del año mas joven en mucho tiempo. Muchos pensarían que los estudiantes de mayor edad se enojarían al ver un chico mucho menor que ellos vencerlo tan fácilmente pero el caso no fue así, cada uno reconocía el esfuerzo de más joven en todas las clases. Muchos comenzaron haberlo por más que el último Namikaze quien se debe respectar por su estatus no oficial príncipe de Konoha y príncipe oficial de las tierras de Uzushigakure No Sato y vieron a Naruto un chico con mucho potencial y determinación de salir de la sombra de su padre.

Desde ese momento se convirtió en el cuarto aprendiz del Sandaime Hokage. Nadie se sorprendió porque sabían desde hace mucho que el Hokage lo tomaría como aprendiz.

Pero antes de comenzar a enseñarle el Hokage decidió que sea entrenado por otros Junin y unos cuantos ANBU por ese mismo motivo se encontraban el campo de entrenamiento 13 viendo como el "Honorable Namikaze" lanzaba golpes y patadas con una precisión increíble. El chico al contrario de otros decidió dominar el estilo de Taijutsu que enseñan en la academia ninja. La mayoría de los ninjas deciden aprender otro estilo de pelea al salir de la academia por que piensan que es una perdida de tiempo pero personas como los Junin saben lo importante que es, después de todo ese estilo es el estilo fundamenten tal de las artes marciales.

Miro como Naruto caía de rodillas exhausto y miraba el muñeco con determinación antes de colocarse de pie tambaleándose y tomaba su pose de pelea una vez más pero decidió que era suficiente por hoy.

"¡Es suficiente por hoy Naruto-Sama!" Ordeno el ANBU.

Naruto suspiro y volteo a ver al ANBU con una mirada enojada. "¡Rata-Sensei! ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no me llame así?" Pregunto el chico desesperadamente. En realidad se enojaba mucho cuando los ninjas de mayor rango que el lo llamaban así. Ha el no le importaba que lo civiles lo hicieran o sus compañeros en la academia pero un ¿un ninja de mayor rango que el? ¡Nunca! Eso era una ofensa para ellos quienes han estado en el juego de la muerte, como el su abuelo Haruzen se refiere, por mucho mas tiempo que el. En algunos años mas quizás no le importe pero ahora el no era comparado en nada delante de ellos.

El ANBU de co-nombre Rata rio un poco detrás de su mascara. "¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! Creo que unas 54 veces." Confeso el.

Naruto le dio una mirada blanca. "¡Oh Dios! En realidad las cuentas." Dijo incrédulamente.

"Bueno si. Tengo que contestarte cuando preguntes." Dijo encogiéndose de hombres. "Además no se porque te incomoda que te llamen Sama después de todo eres un príncipe quieras o no nadie dejara de mostrarte el respecto que teme reses desde nacimiento." Le acordó el ANBU a Naruto quien suspiro rindiéndose.

"¡Exactamente! Un respecto que yo aun no me gano. Ellos me respectan por ser hijo del Yondaime Hokage, ellos me respectan por ser el último descendiente de clan Uzumaki y príncipe de una tierra que nunca he visitado. ¡La mayoría no me respecta por ser Naruto Namikaze orgulloso genin de Konoha!" Exclamo Naruto enojado.

Rata miro con simpatía al rubio y lentamente lo tomo en un abrazo. Naruto se tenso un poco al principio pero se relajo eventualmente. Rata comenzó a sobarle la espalda mientras naruto enredaba sus brazos en el torso del hombre más alto y grande. "Se como te sientes Naruto pero eso es algo que no se puede cambiar. Las personas no eligen en que familia nacer." Retrocedió un poco y miro a naruto a los ojos dándole una risa que no se podía ver por la mascara pero naruto supo que estaba hay lo pudo sentir por la calidez que brindaban sus ojos. "¿Por qué no lo vez una forma de honrar la memoria de tus padres? ¿Huh?" Sugirió el enmascarado.

Naruto lo miro confuso. "¿Una forma de honrar la memoria de mis padres?" Pregunto.

Rata asintió. "¡Si! Una forma de acordarles al pueblo y a tus padres que por lo que han luchado no ha sido en vano. Que aun vive en ti." Dijo señalando a el. "Su hijo. Así no se olvidaran de ellos. Yo pienso que estarían orgullosos de ti, no muchos en tu posición serian tan humildes. Dijo a quien no le gustaría la gloria, el dinero y todas las chicas que se le lanzan a los pies cuando pasa por la calle."Dijo con una risa pervertida el ANBU.

"¡Sensei!" Grito un rojo y apenado rubio pero no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa. "Creo que tienes razón aunque no quiere decir que me guste pero si es para mantener la memoria de mis padres viva lo tolerare." Le dio una gran risa al ANBU.

Rata rio. Aun no tendía como Naruto cambiaba de carácter tan rápidamente. En un momento era el ninja que todos quieren ver serio y calculador y después al rato se transformaba en un chico feliz y energético como todos los de su edad.

"Bueno renacuajo ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver al Hokage? De seguro se sentirá feliz al ver a unos de su nietos." Sugirió al ANBU.

"¡Si vamos!" Exclamo entusiastamente el rubio niño.

Rata le tomo la mano y los desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Muchas cosas han cambiado en los la aldea los últimos seis años después del ataque del Kyubi. Como el Sandaime lo prometió ahora la aldea estaba bajo el control absoluto del Hokage. Al principio algunos se reusaban a obedecer al Hokage pero fueron rápidamente exterminado públicamente por haber desobedecido ordenes de su líder. Desde ese momento todos supieron que estaban bregando con el Profesor veterano de guerra y no con el viejo todo alegre y débil.

Pero otros como el Clan Uchiha aun seguían demostrando un poco de hostilidad contra el Hokage bueno hasta que este mismo destruyo unos cuantos consejeros de su clan a mano limpia. Aun el Sandaime sabia que esto enfurecería mas al clan pero no ahora pensarían dos veces antes de meterse contra el. Sarutobi sabia que estaba jugando un juego peligroso contra los portadores del Sharingan pero era necesario recordarles que ellos no hacían a Konoha fuerte, no. Konoha los protegía del peligro que hay allá fuera, sin la protección de la aldea el Clan Uchiha seria destruido por aldea como Iwa o Kumo quienes los despreciaban y querían apoderarse del Sharingan.

Sin embargo ahora mas que nunca debía cuidarse la espalda de los Uchiha y sobretodo Danzo.

Suspiro e iba a seguir dándole otra corrida por sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe. Los ANBU escondidos en la sala estaban a punto de saltar a la protección del Hokage cuando vieron un chico de pelo rubio que todos conocían.

"¡Oji-Sama!" Exclamo alegremente Naruto antes de correr hacia su abuelo adoptivo y darle un abrazo que el hombre devolvió igual de alegre.

"¡Ah! Naruto-kun ¿No deberías estar entrenando con Rata?" Pregunto el Sandaime mirando a Naruto de pies a cabeza.

"¡Si! Pero ya terminamos ¿Adivina que abuelo? Ya he dominado el estilo que ensenan en la academia combinado con el principio del estilo mono." Informo Naruto orgullosamente. Naruto estaba consiente de que lo que había echo era difícil para muchos genin sin mencionar una persona de su edad pero el estaba convencido que todo era posible si se tenia la determinación necesaria por eso el daba todo en sus entrenamientos.

Haruzen miro a Rata, quien apenas había entrado a la oficina, con sorpresa. Rata afirmo con su cabeza. "¡Naruto no sabes que orgulloso me haces al saber que has aprendido una técnica como esa! Tus padres estarían felices de ti." Dijo felizmente el Hokage dándole un abrazo al joven quien lo devolvió con todo vigor.

"¿Deberás lo crees abuelo?" El Hokage asintió con una risa amable en su rostro. "¡Genial! Seguiré así para que sigan se sientan orgullosos y me miren desde el cielo." Prometió el chico con determinación.

El Sandaime peleo contra la lágrima que luchaba por salir de sus ojos. Nunca en sus años de Hokage había visto una voluntad del fuego tan ardiente como la de Naruto le llenaba de esperanza al saber que una vez que muera alguien seguirá con las enseñanzas que el Shodaime, Nidaime y el han luchado por mantener.

Naruto vio a su abuelo preocupadamente. "Ne, Oji-chan ¿Qué sucede?" El Sandaime se río un poco y se seco la lágrima que se escapo.

"Nada pasa mi querido nieto." Le brindo una risa calidad al genin disipando todo preocupación de chico. "¿Por qué mejor no vas a casa? Estoy seguro que Konohamaru te espera para jugar." Sugirió el Hokage.

"¡Ok! Hasta luego Rata." Se despidió Naruto disparándose fuera de la oficina rápidamente. El Hokage le señalo a uno de sus ANBU escondió que lo siguiera.

"¡Reporte!" Ordeno el Hokage a Rata.

El ANBU se enderezo. "¡Señor! Naruto ha dominado totalmente los Jutsus de la academia y unos cuantos mas que se le ha sido enseñando por ordenes de usted. Yo diría que esta al nivel de un Genin de bajo rango en chacra control, Genjutsu y medicina. Genin nivel medio en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Kenjutsu. Su velocidad y fuerza es considerado un Genin alto nivel. Recomiendo experiencia inmediata en campo para pulir sus técnicas ¡Señor!" Reporto el ANBU.

El Hokage sonrió al escuchar el reporte de su ANBU más que frunció el seno a la recomendación de rata pero sabía que tenía razón. Si quería tener a naruto nivel que el quería el chico necesaria toda la experiencia que se le pudiera brindar, rápidamente.

"Si, Naruto necesita experiencia de campo lo mas pronto posible. Necesitamos liberar todo su potencial en el tiempo mas corto." Miro al ANBU seriamente. La mirada que usaba cuando estaba apunto de ordenar una misión peligrosa. "A partir de ahora ustedes dos formaran el equipo oficial numero 15. Te espero mañana a primera hora para que comience tu primera misión rango C con naruto."

Rata sintió y desapareció silenciosamente dejando a un pensador Hokage.

"Es una pena que Naruto se tenga que ver obligado a vivir la cruel realidad del mundo ninja a tan temprana edad. Pero es para su buen y el de la aldea." Dijo el Hokage tristemente.

Ni el ni nadie se deba cuenta que con esta misión nacería una legenda más grande que cualquier otra.

**Notas del Autor:**

**Bueno al parecer el Sandaime puso en su lugar a Danzo pero no piensen que esto terminara así por así.**

**Naruto sigue siendo el alegre chico que todos amamos solo que menos imperativo y mucho mas feliz pero bueno eso cambiara un poco en los próximos capítulos. ¡No digo que se convertirá en un segundo Itachi o algo por el estilo! Pero cambiara un poco. Ya verán.**

**Acerca del harem algunas personas votaron por Tenten, Hana y Hanabi ¡Woa! Es una sorpresa porque sinceramente pensé que el escogerían a una persona como Hinata, Sakura pero bueno me gusta. **

**El próximo capitulo será mucho mas largo así que no lo esperen hasta la finales de la próxima semana.**

¡Reviews aquí!**  
**l**  
**l**  
**l**  
**V


End file.
